


Cottagecore lesbians

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Masochism, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fundy and Dream live in a cottage in the woods.Sure hope my friends dont see this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158
Collections: Anonymous





	Cottagecore lesbians

It had one been a few weeks since Dream had proposed the insane idea to his fiance. "If we lived in the middle of nowhere nobody could bother us. We could bake bread all day like those cool lesbians on tiktok and... it would be awesome!"

For some reason Fundy had agreed. With a few clicks on his phone, the purchase had been made. Fundy and Dream were forced to pack their backs just so they could live in a tiny cottage in the middle of the woods. And to be honest, it was a great decision.

It was quiet, the opposite of what the two men were used to back at their own homes. Nature surrounded their home on the outside and the inside was decorated thoroughly with house plants. Fundy never knew how fun baking bread with your fiance could be; it was also the tastiest hobby one could possibly have.

There were times, though, when the silence was to loud and the two took it upon themselves to fill the cottage with the noises of skin slapping and heavy breathing. They could be as loud as they wanted in the middle of nowehere, and that idea had brought something sinister out of Fundy.

Everyday he found a new way to explore himself sexually. He had explored things entirely foreign to himself and Dream was just along for the ride. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy it, though. Not in the slighest. He basked in the sounds Fundy created alone on the couch as he went along with his own buisiness. 

At nighttime, of course, Fundy had invited Dream to explore with him. They had different sexual escapades every day. This day featured dream, handcuffed and blindfolded against the bedframe as Fundy stared at his muscular frame.

Bruises and scratches ran up and down his arms and chest, all from fighting his friends for fun and mobs for survival. Blended in with the scratches were red marks caused only by Fundy, who smirked and traced his sharp nails along them.

Degradation. That was what the green-eyed male was in store for today. Fundy removed the taller male's blindfold with skilled hands, admiring the freckled cheeks of his lover in front of him. "You look so slutty, tied up and ready for me."

"Isn't that almost entirely your fault?" Dream joked, which earned him a firm slap across the face. "You aren't in the position to be talking back to your master, slut." Fundy cooed and Dream almost couldn't take him seriously with his cute accent.

The blonde instinctively spread his legs for the man above him. When Fundy didn't tease him for it, he inhaled in respite. He had already prepared himself extensively, but Fundy reached his fingers downwards. Just in case he would say, circling around the larger males entrance. His claws hurt in the best way possible as he slowly drew them in and out.

His pace was slow and steady, careful to not tear the flesh around his finger. He made full eye contact with Dream as he inserted another finger inside of him. "You're already so loose for me, slut~" his voice teased, causing Dream to tremble slightly.

"And so hard too~ its pathetic, isnt it?~" Dream shook instinctively, wrapping his handcuffed wrists around the brunette's neck. "Are you ready for me to f-ck you?" Fundy asked and was met with frantic and erratic nodding.

He giggled, pulling his pants and underwear down by the hem and freeing himself from the hold. He lined up with Dream's entrance, his movements confident, before stopping. "I actually forgot... I promised a stream today. Can this wait til tomorrow?"

Dream whined wantonly and was shushed by fundys finger. "You can be a patient puppy. Now lets get these handcuffs off~." Tears streamed down Dream's cheek and fundy helped him get dressed. "You're... a horrible tease."

"Yeah. And you love it~!"


End file.
